


Issues

by Winterkarra



Category: SKAM (France), SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jealous Eliott, Jealous Lucas, Jealousy, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Not Beta Read, Protective Even Bech Næsheim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterkarra/pseuds/Winterkarra
Summary: Eliott knows that Lucas has Yann, Arthur, Basile, and Mika who are always willing to protect him. But does Eliott know about Even?
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim & Lucas Lallemant, Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 9
Kudos: 95





	1. The Angry Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Finally, I decided to start writing. (Yeah, this is my first fic, wish me luck!)  
> This idea has been on my mind since last year, but somehow I just thought of writing it now. I always think what if Even and Lucas meet and they become friends, even a platonic soulmate?  
> Btw, this story takes place after Skam France S5.  
> I took the title from the song Julia Michaels, Issues.

**Evie**

(06.41 AM) God morgen, min sinte gutt 🤗🤗🤗

(06.41 AM) Jeg savner deg

(06.41 AM) 😘😘😘

(07.05 AM) Lu?

(07.30 AM) Are you still sleeping?

(10.41 AM) IF YOU CALL ME WITH THAT

ANGRY BOY AGAIN, YOU WON'T MEET ME FOREVER

(10.42 AM) AND YEAH, I CAN'T SPEAK NORWEGIAN,

BUT I KNOW WHEN YOU INSULT ME

**My Angry Boy😡**

(10.42 AM) AND YEAH, I CAN'T SPEAK NORWEGIAN,

BUT I KNOW WHEN YOU INSULT ME

(10.42 AM) AND NOT EVERYONE IS

MORNING PERSON LIKE YOU, EV!!!

(10.48 AM) Haha, I'm not insult you, Lu. That's the fact

(10.48 AM) ((cough) you're using all caps ((cough))

(10.49 AM) <<Lucas sent you a photo>>

(11.00 AM) Lucas Lallemant, how dare you?!

***

"What's making you happy, mon amour?" Eliott stood at the end of their bedroom door and laughed when he saw his boyfriend smile looking at the screen of his cellphone. It was 11 AM and it wasn't usual for Lucas to wake up before Sunday noon.

"Oh, nothing," Lucas stretched out his arms, gesturing for Eliott to go back to bed. "Where were you?" 

"Cooking," Eliott hugged his boyfriend tightly. 

"Eliott, no!" Lucas looked at his boyfriend with horror.

"Eliott, yes," Eliott laughed at Lucas's expression. "I'm joking, honey, I left briefly to buy croissants."

"I promise I will kill you if you enter my kitchen," Lucas stared angrily.

"Hey, that's my kitchen too," Eliott lightly hit Lucas in the chest. Of course, he still loves his happy life at this moment and doesn't want Lucas to be angry because he was trying to cook in the kitchen.

"But that's a restricted area for you, Eli," Lucas frowned.

Eliott could not bear to look at Lucas's exasperated face, "I'm very lucky to have you," Eliott kissed Lucas slowly. "Why do you fall in love with me?"

"Because you can't cook?" Lucas laughed and stroked Eliott's cheek. "Because you are my soulmate, you are the person who can accept me as I am, you are my rock, you are my raccoon".

"Wow, Mr. Lallemant, who taught you to speak so fluently?" Eliott looked at Lucas in disbelief.

"Someone," Lucas smiled gravely.

"Someone? Male or female?" Eliott answered and followed Lucas's game.

"Mmmh," Lucas pretended to think seriously. "Male?"

"Oh, should I be jealous then?" Eliott laughed at Lucas's answer.

"Probably not?" Lucas buried his face in Eliott's chest. "You're the only man in my life, Eli."

"What about Yann? Basille? Arthur? Mika?" Eliott laughed when Lucas bit his chest.

"Hey, that's not what I meant!" Lucas really can't believe his goofy boyfriend.

"I understand what you mean, baby," Eliott looked at Lucas hopefully. "Brunch?"

"Which one?" Lucas bit his lower lip.

"Don't dare tease me. First, croissants, second, bed," Eliott pulled Lucas's hand to get out of bed.

Lucas couldn't help but get out of bed. However, he stopped when he heard his cellphone ringing.

"Honey, I want orange juice," Lucas shouted at Eliott, who had already walked out of the room. Lucas took his cellphone and looked at the caller's name on the screen. Evie.

"What?" Lucas changed his direction to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hello, little brother," Even's voice sounded so cheerful.

"I'm not your brother," Lucas shook his head with a small smile.

"Okay, then, hello, my almost little brother," Even pretended to whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" Lucas opened the faucet and washed his face with his right hand.

"I should have asked you that. You whispered first," Even said, typical Even who didn't want to lose.

"Even," Lucas could hear someone's voice faintly reprimanding Even.

"Hey, Isak," Lucas smiled when he heard Isak's voice.

"Isak says hey too," Even said. "Wait, I'll change to loudspeaker mode."

"Lucas, how are you?" Isak's voice now sounded clearer.

"Bad, your lover disturbed my sleep."

"It's not my fault you don't like getting up early, Lulu," Lucas could imagine Even frowning at the moment. "Never mind, I'm calling to tell you something. I'm going to Paris next week!"

"Paris? With Isak?" Lucas could not hide his happiness after more than a year of not meeting with Even.

"It's just me," Even's tone sounded strange.

"Why?"

"I have semester exam, Lu. Maybe I'll go later," Isak said trying to convince.

"Another reason?" Lucas could feel there was something hidden by Isak and Even. And Even is so wrong if he think he can hide something from Lucas.

"Okay, I bought a ticket when I was having an episode," Even said.

"Evie-"

"Lucas, listen to me first. I'm fine now. And I don't think it would hurt to visit you? It's a waste if I cancel the ticket," Even tried to convince Lucas.

"But-"

"Lu, Even is fine," Isak spoke softly. "I know you're worried. I'm also worried and I can't accompany him to Paris. But he will be with you soon and I'm sure he will be fine," Isak said soothingly.

"Okay," Lucas tried to convince himself that Even now was fine. He missed Even, but Lucas did not want Even to experience something bad when Even going from Oslo to Paris, without Isak and Lucas.

"Good. Besides, I can't wait to meet Eliott," Even's voice brightened when he mentioned Eliott's name.

Eliott. "Oh." Lucas only realized that within a week, Even would meet Eliott.

"Is there a problem, Lu?" Even's voice sounded anxious. "He hurt you?"

"Even, Eliott doesn't know about you."

***

"Lucas, breakfast is ready," Eliott brought two plates to the living room. But he didn't find his little hedgehog there.

"Lucas?" Eliott walked toward the bedroom, but Lucas wasn't there. When Eliott was going to check into the bathroom, he heard Lucas's voice.

"Even, Eliott doesn't know about you."

Eliott stopped in his tracks. He didn't mean to hear Lucas talking. However, Even? He had never heard that name as long as Eliott knew Lucas.

"Ev, please don't be angry," Eliott could hear Lucas pleading. "No Ev, I just never found the right time to talk about this."

Eliott was stunned, what does that mean?

"Ev, no. I'll talk to him, okay? See you next week. I love you."

Eliott is not a jealous person. He was never jealous when dating Lucille. However, it is different from Lucas. Eliott knew that Lucille was a very attractive person and many men interested in him, but Eliott was never jealous.

Lucas is very different. Unlike Lucille who knew that she was beautiful and attractive, Lucas never realized that he was very handsome and could make everyone kneel before him. Lucas is a very smart person and has a personality that can make everyone approach him, even if he is angry. That's what always scared Eliott.

Until now, Eliott could not convince Lucas that he was someone who was very valuable and couldn't calm Lucas with the abandonment issue, Eliott will never leave Lucas. What if someone else managed to convince Lucas? What if Even was the one who could convince Lucas that he was the sun and it was better to leave Eliott?

No, Eliott knew Lucas wasn't like that. Lucas must have a clear reason why he never mentioned the name Even before him.

"Eliott?" Eliott didn't realize that Lucas had left the bathroom and now stood before him. His face looked shocked and pale at Eliott, like seeing a ghost.

"Oh, I'm looking for you. Breakfast is ready," Eliott tried to smile even though his brain kept thinking why should Lucas be surprised to see him? Did Lucas not want Eliott to hear his conversation?

"Okay," Lucas came to him and kissed him warmly. "I love you, Eliott."

Eliott hopes that Lucas is telling the truth because Eliott really loves him.

"Moi aussi."

***

**Isak**

(11.45 AM) You know how Even is, and of course you know what he means.

(11.45 AM) Don't be sad, okay?

(11.45 AM) And I'm always there if you need to.

(11.45 AM) I know, Isak. Thank you.


	2. The Boy Named Even

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One summer vacation changed Lucas and Even's life. One photo on Instagram changed Eliott's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! As I said at the beginning, that as much as possible I followed the original timeline of Skam France. which means, I will also follow the original timeline from Skam Norway. In this chapter, the story will begin in the Summer of 2006 and continues move forward.

**Papa**

(11.00 AM) What time will you arrive in Oslo?

(11.00 AM) 14:05 hr.

(11.02 AM) Okay, someone will pick you up at the airport.

Typical Xavier Lallemant. The world will end if his father will pick Lucas up at the airport. It's okay, Lucas is a big boy now.

At the age of 14, his father had let him go across the country, on a summer vacation, for something Lucas didn’t understand.

Why did Lucas have to come alone to Oslo? Why didn’t you come with him? Why doesn’t his father return to Paris? He hasn’t been home in nearly 6 months!

**Maman**

(11.05 AM) Do you already arrive at the airport, Lucas?

(11.06 AM) Yes maman, I'm waiting in line to check-in

(11.06 AM) Be careful, my little angel. Tell your papa I love him.

(11.07 AM) Okay mama, I promise.

***

The first thing Lucas remembered when he arrived in Oslo was that the sky was so bright and blue.

"Maman must be happy to see it," Lucas thought.

Even though it's summer, the air is a bit cold. Fortunately, Lucas still wore his sweater since on the plane earlier. Lucas tried to warm his body while looking for someone who holds a sign with his name written on it. His father didn't tell who will be picking him up. Maybe the driver of his father's company, or a hotel employee.

Lucas began to look for the figure of an old man who held his name sign. Hey, don't blame Lucas, this is his first experience going abroad alone and he's only ever seen on TV series if most of the people who pick up travelers at the airport are an old man.

Lucas couldn't help thinking with his thoughts, sometimes you are so stupid, Lallemant, he laughed.

“Hvem heter han, ma?”

“Lucas, Even, Lucas Lallemant.”

"Lucas Lallemant!!!"

Lucas heard his name and immediately looked for the source of the sound. Like Lucas said before, of course, he's stupid. The person who picked him up wasn't an old man, but two people who were so beautiful that it made Lucas wonder if they called the wrong person. Maybe they didn't mean to call Lucas's name?

Lucas always thought that his mother was the most beautiful person. However, it seems like he was mistaken because he saw a woman the same age as his mother who more beautiful than his mother and dressed very professionally in a blue blazer. Looks like that woman is her father's secretary?

And next to the woman stood a young man, apparently several years older than Lucas. Lucas could see how handsome he looked with his blue eyes and blond hair. But what made Lucas most envious was his towering height. Lucas wondered if Lucas would be as old as he would be as tall as that guy. Haha, maybe not.

"Hey, jeg er Lucas?" Lucas wasn't sure about his Norwegian pronunciation. But he hoped the two people before he understood what he meant.

"Oh, Lucas! Hyggelig å treffe deg!" The woman immediately hugged him tightly.

"My mother said, nice to meet you, Lucas," the man said in English. He seemed to see Lucas's confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Lucas," the woman said, releasing her arms and now speaking in English. "But I can't help myself to hug you. You're so small and cute. Right, Even?" said the woman, pinching Lucas on the cheek. The man, Even, just laughed at his mother's behavior.

"Let's go to the car. I'll bring your suitcase," Even said, taking the briefcase from Lucas' grasp.

"Come on Lucas, you must be hungry. I've cooked lunch for you," Even's mother said, holding Lucas's hand as if Lucas would disappear.

"We're not going to a hotel?" Lucas thought he would stay in a hotel with his father. Why does Even's mother have to cook food for him? Or maybe for a while, Lucas will stop by their house and tonight his father will pick him up.

"Oh, your father didn't tell me that during this summer break you will stay with us?" asked Even's mother. Lucas shook his head. He could see Even sighing.

"See, ma. He didn't even tell his son-"

"Even!" Even’s mom interrupts his child.

Lucas looked at the two in confusion. Both of them suddenly looked very tense and Lucas did not like it because he made two people in front of him like this.

"It's okay," Lucas said quietly. "Can we go now?"

***

Lucas had been living in Sigrid and Even's house for one week, without a second to see his father coming to pick him up. Sometimes Lucas thinks, is he just left by his father? Was he kidnapped by the Bech Naeshim family? If the answers of the two answers were yes, Lucas was strangely happy.

One week with Sigrid and Even is the best one for this summer holiday. Sigrid was so kind to him, didn't reprimand him when Lucas woke up late or didn't respond to her question. Sigrid would smile understandingly when Lucas felt she had asked too far about his life in Paris. And Lucas likes to be hugged by Sigrid. Since his mother was often sick and emotionally explosive, Lucas was rarely hugged.

"You haven't slept, Lucas?" Sigrid caught him as Lucas walked into the kitchen. Lucas glanced at the wall clock, it was 1 a.m.

"I can't sleep," Lucas pointed to the kitchen. "I want to make warm milk."

Sigrid gets up from the guest sofa, "Sit down, I'll make you warm milk. Do you want some cookies too?"

Lucas nodded and sat in the living room. The TV in the room is playing a criminal series.

"Why have not you fallen asleep yet?" Lucas asked when Sigrid returned with a cup of warm chocolate milk and cookies.

"I forgot when I watched," Sigrid handed Lucas the cup.

She sat back watching TV and smiled "You know, you can say anything that bothers you, Lucas."

Lucas considered whether he needed to reveal what made him unable to sleep. He was afraid that his question made Sigrid angry. However, this question had danced in Lucas's mind for a week.

"Why isn't my dad coming yet? Why did he ask you so I can stay at your house? Are you one of my father's employees?"

Sigrid was a little surprised by Lucas's last question. He looked away from the TV and focused on looking at Lucas. Sigrid put his hand on Lucas's shoulder.

"He didn't say the reason why you live with me and Even, Lucas?"

Lucas shook his head.

"I know you are confused, Lucas. But I think the one who can explain all this is your father. Forgive him if you haven't told you to date. But one thing is for sure, I'm happy with your presence here, as well as Even. I know it's only been a week that you live here, but I feel like you are my child. And Even, in his difficult times like now, this is the first time I've seen him focus on other people. And I know, he thinks of you as his younger brother. "

Lucas paused, nodded, and excused himself to return to his bedroom. That night, Lucas couldn't sleep and cried all night.

***

"What kind of music is this?" Lucas frowned when he heard Even's favorite music.

"Oh no, you don't know Nas, Lucas?" Even looked at Lucas like he had two heads. "Serious question, Lucas Lallemant. How old are you?"

"Fourteen years old?" Lucas didn't understand the relationship between age and Even's taste in music.

"Oh young man, you are too young to know how great Nas is!" Even laughed and ruffled Lucas's hair.

"Shut up Even! I'm already a big boy. How old are you?"

"Nineteen," Even replied proudly. "And after all, you're still a child to me, Lucas. So listen to what I advise about this life and of course Nas's music."

Even continued to ramble on about how great Nas and continued to play his songs. There were a few songs that caught Lucas's attention, but Lucas knew this wasn't the genre of music he liked.

Lucas's attention was distracted when he saw the keyboards in one corner of Even's room.

"Can you play keyboards, Even?"

Even silence upon hearing Lucas's question. "No. A little, just random."

"Then why do you have keyboards? Are you learning to play them?"

Even's expression turned tense, he paused for a few moments before saying "Mikael often plays keyboards. Several times he helped me to make my film scoring."

"Mikael?" Lucas walked to the keyboards and tried to press keyboards keys.

"He was my friend."

"Was?" Lucas had been living here for two weeks and he had never found any Even's friends. Even just go out to the supermarket, or go to accompany Lucas.

"Long story," Even smiled at Lucas. "Can you play keyboards?"

Lucas nodded. "My mother is good at playing the piano. I learned from her."

Even got up from the bed and took the guitar next to the keyboards. "What song do you usually play with your mother?"

Lucas tried to remember all the songs he often played. But now there is only one song that comes to mind. "Do you know the song When We Grow Up Diana Ross?"

Even nodded. "Yeah, I've heard that while watching Young Adult," Even noticed Lucas's expression. "Oh my dear brother, have you never watched that movie?"

Lucas shook his head. "I'm not a person who likes watching movies."

Even gaped, surprised to hear that. "Oh no! I will change your words earlier. Your new hobby must be watching movies! Okay before that, duet, Lucas?"

Lucas smiled and started playing the keyboards. Even started singing exaggeratingly and Lucas joined in singing with him.

_When we grow up, will I be a lady?_

_Will you be an engineer?_

_Will I have to wear things like perfume and gloves?_

_I can still pull the whistle while you steer._

_Well, I don't care if I'm pretty at all._

_And I don't care if you never get tall._

_I like what I look like, and you're nice small._

_We don't have to change at all._

_When I grow up, I'm gonna be happy and do what I like to do,_

_Like making noise and making faces and making friends like you._

_And when we grow up, do you think we'll see_

_That I'm still like you and you're still like me?_

_I might be pretty; you might grow tall._

_But we don't have to change at all._

***

**Yann**

(04.00 PM) Lulu, how are you doing in Oslo?

(04.15 PM) I am fine

(04.20 PM) It's not fun here without you. I am lonely.

Lucas smiled at Yann's chat. He is lonely without me!

"Who is that?" This is the time when Lucas hates being short (and of course he hates Even because he's so tall). Even easily saw Lucas's cellphone screen.

"Nobody," Lucas walked into the canned aisle.

"Then why are you smiling looking at the screen? Who is Yann, your boyfriend? My little Lucas already has a boyfriend," Even teased.

Lucas stopped in his tracks. Lucas does like Yann, and yeah, maybe a crush, but that doesn't mean Lucas likes men, right? "Yann is not my boyfriend! Yann my best friend!" Lucas shouted defensively.

Even's expression changed to understanding. "Calm down Lu, I'm just teasing you. Besides, I don't mind if you date anyone," Even said, ruffling Lucas's hair.

"What does it mean?"

"You can date anyone, not necessarily a woman, I'm fine. I'm a pansexual," Even said, putting a few sardine cans in the trolley.

"Pansexual?" Lucas asked.

"That means you're attracted to people regardless of their gender," Even smiled. "Listen to me, Lucas. Whatever will happen to you later, don't let others influence your attitudes and choices. This is your life. Certainly, there will always be consequences for every choice you choose. But believe me, you will always have people who love you, understand?"

Lucas did not know whether when he was the same age Even later he would be as brave and determined as Even. However, for now, he could only nod.

"Good, how about you now look for cheese, and I'll buy meat."

***

Do you know? Xavier Lallemant only visited Lucas after a month he was in Oslo. And now, the four of them, Lucas, his father, Even, and Sigrid sat together at the dinner table eating dinner.

"How was your vacation in Oslo, Lucas?" Xavier said, cutting his steak.

Lucas tried to hold back his emotions not to explode at this time, not in front of Sigrid and Even who had been very kind to him during this summer vacation. "It's fun."

Sigrid smiled at Lucas and said, "Lucas is really a sweet kid. He didn't hesitate to help me in the kitchen or even took the initiative to clean the house. He was also very close to Even."

Xavier nodded, "Good for you because Even will be your stepbrother. You must be close to him because we will stay with them."

Lucas stopped his eating, "What do you mean, pa? Even will be my stepbrother? We live in Oslo?"

"I'm getting married to Sigrid," Xavier took Even mother's hand and Lucas could no longer contain his anger.

"You! You left my mother and me for half a year, then didn't see me for a month in Oslo, then now you say you will marry her?" Lucas angrily pointed at Sigrid. "Do you know this? My mother is still my father's legal wife!"

Even looked shocked at Sigrid. "Ma, do you know?"

Sigrid immediately released Xavier's hand, "Wait, Lucas. Your mother is still married to your father? But your father says they are divorced and now your mother is in a mental hospital so you will move to Oslo."

Lucas felt like he wanted to throw up right now. He turned his attention to his father, who was still sitting up straight as if nothing had happened at the dinner table.

"Sit down, Lucas," his father ordered.

"No! I will not sit down before you explain what really happened!"

Xavier took Lucas's hand and made him sit, but Even faster stood up and held Xavier's hand.

"Don't be rude to Lucas," Even snapped.

"Good, I will have two dissident children after this," Xavier threw Even's hand away. "You want to know what really happened, Lucas? Your mother is crazy and she ruined my life! I can't live with a crazy person. And I'll divorce her. So now you choose, you come with me or with your mother!"

"Stop it, Xavier," Sigrid shouted. He glanced at Even and Lucas. "You have hurt my two boys. And you say you can't stand living with your wife because she's crazy? I think you're the one who's crazy. Now get out of my house immediately!"

Xavier looked in disgust at the three of them and immediately left the house.

Lucas could feel Even's body shaking beside him. "Evie-"

"Get out of here, Lucas," Even looked at him with an angry look? Regret? and immediately went to his room.

"Oh Lucas, I'm sorry. Xavier lied to me. I'm sorry, son," Sigrid hugged Lucas immediately.

"I hate him, Sigrid. I hate him," Lucas couldn't help but cry. He never imagined that his summer vacation would be hell for him.

"I hate him too, Lucas. I hate him hurting you and Even. I'm sorry."

***

"Lucas!" Even shouted when he saw Lucas's face on the phone screen.

"You have to know what happened on my first day of school!" Lucas smiled at Even's childlike behavior.

Since the dinner incident, Sigrid immediately cut ties with his father and kicked him out of the house. Even locked himself in his room and didn't meet with Lucas for several days, even until Lucas returned to Paris.

During that time Lucas heard a commotion from Even's room, and Sigrid could only hug Lucas and say "Even is fine. He just needed to be alone," when Lucas tried to ask about Even.

When Lucas returned to Paris, he did not dare tell the truth to his mother. His mother always asked how the summer vacation in Oslo and Lucas just answered improvised. He would never tell the truth to his mother, that his father had an affair and almost married a woman Lucas could not even hate. Sigrid was also a victim of his father and Lucas was relieved that Sigrid and Even were free from his father.

"I don't know, Even," Lucas answered. "You didn't embarrass yourself on the first day, did you?"

Lucas did not know why Even had to transfer schools in his final year. Sigrid said that Even had problems in his old school. Lucas did not ask further about the matter to Even because he seemed unhappy when Lucas mentioned moving school. But seeing Even's current expression, Lucas knew that moving school was the right decision for Even.

"I met the man of my dreams!" shouted Even. "Oh Lucas, he is an angel who came down from heaven. His eyes are so blue like the ocean and his wavy blonde hair looks so soft-"

"Even, stop!" Lucas could not help laughing to see Even so drunk in love. "It's only the first day and you've fallen in love. What's his name?"

Even grabbed her hair, "I don't know, Lulu! I didn't dare to get acquainted with him. He always with his friends he was so charming and-"

Lucas rolled his eyes to listen to Even who kept blabbering. However, he remembered one important thing. "Even."

"You have to see his lips, Lulu!"

"Even!"

"What?" shouted Even.

"Aren't you still with Sonja?"

"Oh," Even's expression turned sour. "Yes but-"

"Even," Lucas took a deep breath. "You still remember that we both don't tolerate infidelity?"

"Lu, you know how tormented I am with Sonja. I'm not sure I'll be able to be with her forever," Even pleaded.

"I know, Even, but I hope you can cut off relations with Sonja before you chase that guy, okay?"

Lucas knew Even's current expression. Expression filled with determination but can't express his thinking. The same expression when they first spoke back via video call when Lucas returned to Paris.

_"I'm sorry I didn't see you for the past few days and didn't take you to the airport," Even said weakly._

_"It's okay, Even," Lucas was worried to see Even's cheeks were getting thinner and paler._

_"I miss you, Lucas," Even said._

_"Me too," Lucas couldn't help but cry now._

_"Lu, whatever happens, I already think of you as my brother. My mother also considers you as her own child. Please, don't cut the relationship between us," Even could not help crying when he saw Lucas._

_"Du er min bror, Even."_

***

"I will kill him!" Even sounded very angry and Lucas almost hung up the phone because he was afraid of Even. "Where do you live now? I'll be going to Paris soon. Do you have money, Lucas? Ma and I will send money for your living expenses, okay?"

Lucas tried to hold back his tears. He had been crying all day and he could no longer bear a headache if he cried again. "I live in a flat with Mika and Lisa. They are Manon's flatmates. You remember my friend Manon, right?"

"All right, when I arrive, we will find a new place to live for you, Lucas," Even's voice now sounds very focused and determined.

"No, Even. I will stay here. Please, you don't need to go to Paris and don't send money to me. I can survive alone here!" Lucas shouted.

"Lu, that bastard won't care about your life or your mother! You are my family and I won't-"

"Even! You are not my brother! You have no right to rule my life! I can survive in Paris, alone, without the help of you or Sigrid!" Lucas hung up the phone and immediately turned off his cellphone. He could not bear to hear Even's desperate voice. Lucas is not someone who deserves love and affection from Even and Sigrid, even though Lucas loves them very much.

***

"Okay, I will give you two a chance to talk. I will go out to buy dinner and I hope when I return, whatever your problems are to be resolved. Understand Even, Lucas?" Isak's voice sounded so firm.

"Okay," Even and Lucas answered simultaneously. Lucas did not understand how someone as gentle as Isak could be that strict and made Even Bech Næsheim afraid of refuting him.

"Can you hear me, Lu?" Even's voice was very clear from the telephone line. Lucas knew Even was nervous because he did too.

"I'm sorry, Even. The last few months I've been a jerk," Lucas began.

"Haha, you're always annoying, Lu," Even joked.

"Haha, you're annoying too," Lucas answered. He paused for a moment before throwing a bomb at Even. "Evie, I like someone."

"Oh, okay. Who is that lucky man?"

"He, wait. How do you know if I like men?"

"I know you, Lucas. I know that if you like men, even I know you had a crush to Yann. But I don't want to ask you first. I want you to be ready and talk directly to me without any pressure," Even's voice softened and calmed Lucas.

Lucas knew that Even would never answer him. Even a pansexual and Isak is gay. But Lucas is not an easy person to open up and feel his feelings for others. Lucas could not tell what was raging in his mind. This continues to make Lucas afraid to tell Even.

"His name is Eliott," Lucas sighed. "And I don't think he ever loved me."

"Why?" Lucas told me everything, from the common room, Lucille, to Eliott's bipolar condition.

"Oh Lucas," Even gasped. "I'm also bipolar."

"What? You never told me!" Lucas was surprised to hear Even's confession.

"I am afraid that you will stay away from me if I tell you the truth. That is also what I felt when Isak found out that I was bipolar. However, turns out that bipolar does not prevent me from being with the person I love. Isak can accept me as I am. We do everything minute by minute. The question to you Lucas, do you love Eliott and are willing to accept his condition even though he is bipolar?"

"Even, I don't care if he's bipolar or not. And a note for you, you're still my brother even though you're bipolar, understand? But Lucille says that Eliott doesn't love me. This is just one of his episodes," Lucas groaned.

"Then, do you think I love you only as one of my episodes? Do you think that my relationship with Isak for three years is also an episode?"

"No, Ev! That's not what I meant!" Lucas knew very well how Even Loves Isak and vice versa.

"Then why do you consider Eliott different?" Even asked. "One thing is certain when I experience my bipolar episode. Whatever I do, even if my actions hurt Isak, I know in my heart I really love him. And I think that's what Eliott feels, too."

***

For these few days, Eliott could not get the name out of his mind. Does he have to ask Lucas directly? But Eliott could not bear to add to the burden of the mind of Lucas, who would soon take the exam. What would Lucas think if he knew that Eliott was prejudiced against him?

Unconsciously Eliott opened Lucas's Instagram account. Should Eliott check the list of names of people Lucas followed on Instagram? Maybe there's the name Even there? Luckily Lucas didn't follow too many accounts, most of whom were friends who were also Eliott's friends. Eliott can easily check other Instagram accounts.

After checking several accounts, Eliott found an account named @Bechnæsheim. Eliott clicked on it and looked at the bio. Even Bech Næsheim. Model, photographer, director. Gotcha! Eliott thought.

Eliott saw that the feed was very aesthetically arranged and all of his photographs were in black and white. The photos are dominated by film cuts as well as landscape or architectural photos. However, some photos show people's faces. Oh, Even seems to be quite popular on Instagram. His followers have reached 250k.

Eliott clicked on one of the photos and found a tall, blond man, Even. Eliott must admit, with such a sharp jaw that makes Even look handsome. Eliott couldn't understand the caption. What language is it? Looking at the location in the Even photo showing Oslo, is that Norwegian? 

In another photo, Even posed with a man, apparently in a magazine photoshoot. Eliott's heart sank. Eliott was nothing compared to the figure he saw today. He's literally god, look at him! A gorgeous model, good photographer, and (maybe) great director! A person who fits Lucas very well. He saw Lucas also like and comment on the photo with Norwegian language. Eliott doesn't know Lucas could speak Norwegian.

Eliott was just about to look for the meaning of Lucas's comment when his attention was focused on the last photo uploaded by Even, December 26, 2019. Lucas said he celebrated Christmas with his family. But why are there Lucas's photos in the Instagram Even feed?

My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor. #mybabyboy #sohandsome

My baby boy? Eliott's body suddenly shivered. His hands trembled at the comment Lucas wrote. _Until now I still don't understand why I agreed to be his model_. And EVen's answer made him almost stop breathing. That photo is Even's Christmas gift? Did that mean that Lucas celebrates Christmas with Even? Lucas lied to him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what Lucas's father's name, so I made it up, sorry!
> 
> I know you will find something in common with the story of Emma and Arthur who are almost step-siblings. But I promise the storyline will be different. 😊😊😊 (As I said before, the idea of this story was there from the end of last year and I don't know if the plot of almost-being-step-siblings will appear in Skam France) 
> 
> Btw, should I add the English translation of all dialog in Norwegian?

**Author's Note:**

> Covid-19 has become a pandemic and has affected the entire world. I hope all of you always take care of your health and stay safe! *virtual hug*  
> And what do you think about this story? I'm waiting for your comments!


End file.
